Vengeance
by DiNozzoGirl
Summary: Elle est partit, ou presque. Il veut partir, ou presque. Avant, il veut se venger. Se venger de lui, la personne qui leur a fait ça. Et pour cela, il est près à prendre des risques. Tous les risques. Trop de risques.
1. Chapter 1

**Seul**

Seul.

Il était seul.

Elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était plus là. Elle ne serait sans doutes plus jamais là.

Et lui, il espérait. Il espérait qu'elle revienne. Il espérait qu'elle reprenne le travail comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais c'était impossible. Tout était impossible. Ce méprit de soi-même au détriment des autres. Il s'en voulait. Il lui en voulait aussi. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle veuille le protéger. Encore. Comme toujours. Ou presque.

Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, c'était à lui de la protéger. Même si c'était tard. Trop tard. Mais il n'allait pas laisser cet homme s'en tirer, si l'on pouvait le qualifier d'homme. Ce qu'il avait fait était inhumain. Et il allait en payer le prix.

Mais pas en mourant, non. Ca aurait été trop simple, trop gentil. Trop humain.

Non. Il allait souffrir. Souffrir autant qu'elle avait souffert. Même plus, si c'était possible.

Car la façon dont il l'avait fait souffrir, dont ils les avaient fait souffrir, c'était incomparable à tout ce qui est imaginable. Rien ne pourrait être pire. Ou presque.

Il avait prit sa décision. Rien n'avait d'importance. Du moins, plus maintenant. Pas après ce qu'elle avait pu vivre, pas après ce qu'il avait pu faire. Et ça, même si ça devait lui coûter son travail. Même si ça devait lui coûter son avenir. Même si ça devait lui coûter sa vie. Si on pouvait encore qualifier ça d'une vie. Pour le peu qu'il en restait, c'était pour se venger. De lui.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il déposa son insigne sur le bureau du directeur du NCIS. Pour cette raison qu'il sortit du bâtiment sous les appels de son patron. Enfin, ex-patron. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il rentra dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Une dernière fois. Pour la voir. Elle. Une dernière fois.

Car même s'il survivait, il irait finir sa vie dans une prison de haute sécurité. Mais il s'en moquait. Il devait le faire payer. Et ça, peut importe le prix.


	2. Chapitre 1: Une journée comme les autres

**_Une journée comme les autres_**

**24 heures avant**

La musique de Coldplay le sorti de sa torpeur tant attendu après cette semaine épuisante. Il ouvrit et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière environnante. Cette lumière qui venait de l'extérieur de l'appartement. Mince, qu'elle heure est-il? se demanda soudainement l'agent senior. Un coup d'oeil sur son portable lui apprit qu'il était déjà 9 heure. Merde, il avait plus d'une heure de retard. Il avait intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse, comme les 365 autres jours de l'années. Finalement cette journée allait sûrement se passer normalement. Il sortit vite cette idée de sa tête en découvrant les 3 appels manqués de son geek préféré, les 5 de sa ninja du mossad, et ..-il ne préférait ne pas y penser- les 9 appels manqués de son patron. Patron qui allait probablement lui faire regretter d'être encore en retard.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, déjà épuisé de la nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait. Et décida de prendre une douche pour enlever cette douce odeur de vodka de ses vêtements.

* * *

**QG du NCIS**

Il était 9 heures et quelques, et Tony n'avait toujours montrer le bout de son nez. Il avait sûrement dû passer la nuit avec une de ses nombreuses conquêtes. La voix de son patron retentissant dans l'open space le fit sursauter.

-Où est Tony?

-Je..je ne sais pas, balbutia un Tim intimidé par la voie froide et dure de son patron. Il a sûrement une bonne excuse, patron.

-Il a intérêt, aboya Gibbs. Si il n'est pas arrivé dans deux minutes, demain il pointe au chômage dans le petit village de.. Gibbs fut coupé dans sa phrase par le Ding de l'ascenseur annonçant un nouvel arrivant. Qui ne fut autre que:

-Tony, reprocha Gibbs, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse!

-Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, elle s'appelle Cynthia, elle est blonde aux yeux bleus et.. Il s'arrêta devant le soupir exaspéré de son patron. Il reprit cependant après quelques secondes de silence:

-Elle tenait absolument à me parler hier soir, c'est la principale témoint dans une affaire de vol. Elle ne faisait pas confiance aux policiers, donc elle à préféré venir me voir. On était dans la même classe à la fac.

Tony leva un oeil vers la tête ébahi de son collègue.

-Hey, McEbahi, ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches. T'as vu, en plus ça rime! Gibbs, t'as vu la tête qu'il tire, on dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme! T'as quand même pas vu un fantôme, McFroussard, tu nous l'aurais dit. N'est-ce pas? Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose, McCachotier?

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les bêtises de son agent senior.

-Tony, souffla Gibbs en levant les yeux aux ciel, tais-toi s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, patron. Répondit Tony tout en s'asseyant à son bureau, pour commencer son activité favorite. Autrement dit, emmerder ses collègues. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

-Où est Ziva? demanda-t-il soudainement, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à son patron. Il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse de celui-ci. Il se retourna donc vers son collègue et réitéra sa question.

La réponse du plus jeune ne se fit pas attendre.

-Elle est au MTAC avec Vance, ils parlent au directeur David.

-Il se passe quelque chose? Elle a des problèmes? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Non, rien d'important, juste une histoire de dossiers manquants, répondit le jeune agent, le sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour elle, tout à coup?

-Je m'inquiète pas, c'est juste que...

-Juste que..? le poussa à continuer McGee.

-Non, rien, répliqua l'agent, du ton le plus serein qu'il pouvait.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrai rien de plus de son collègue tout de suite, il décida de stopper cette conversation et de la remettre à plus tard.

* * *

Il était 21 heures. Tim rangea ses affaires et s'en alla dans l'ascenseur.

Gibbs, se remémorant la conversation de ce matin, décida de cuisiner son agent à ce sujet.

-Tu te souviens, ce matin, quand tu as parlé de Ziva? demanda-t-il gentiment.

L'agent eu soudain une mine inquiète et perdu.

-Quesqu'il se passe Tony? demanda soudainement Gibbs.

-Hier soir, quand j'étais au restaurant, elle m'a appelé.

-Et..? questionna Gibbs.

-J'ai voulu la rappeler, mais je n'ai pas réussi, déclara l'agent d'un ton beaucoup trop soucieux.

-Tony, je t'ai menti, expliqua doucement Gibbs. Ziva n'était pas au MTAC ce matin, elle n'est pas venue travailler. Elle m'a envoyé un message disant qu'elle était très occupée, et par conséquent, qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir. McGee n'est pas au courant. Je ne veut pas qu'il l'apprenne, j'ai besoin de lui au meilleur de sa forme. Je..je suis désolé, balbutia Gibbs.

-Règle numéro 6, patron, dit tristement Tony. Tu as essayé de la rappeler, ou de localiser son portable?

-Sans résulta, soupira Gibbs. Ce n'est pas normal. Il y a aussi la règle numéro 3.

-Patron, souffla Tony, désespéré, on va la retrouver.

-Je l'espère Tony, je l'espère, murmura Gibbs tout bas, pour qu'eux seuls l'entendent.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Vous attendez quoi pour la suite?


End file.
